


[newtmas]伦敦审判（finished）

by laokeng



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Newt一怒之下将一纸诉状送到了最高机构。他要状告东印度公司贪污科研经费，压榨科学家，导致机甲研究失败，是印度洋战争失败的罪魁祸首。

递交诉讼的当天，消息如燎原之火，燃遍了整个伦敦。Newt是第一个敢状告对外代表国家的东印度公司——集全国的财力物力人力于一体，有皇室在背后撑腰的东印度公司，日不落帝国实力最强的垄断集团。真是一个大胆的人呢。

而话题中心的主人公，此刻正带着护目镜，抄着电焊，在机甲实验室内帅气的拼接分解着一堆破铜烂铁。黝黑的机油粘在脸上，将他蹭成了花猫脸。

“诶，Newt，你看了今天的报纸了吗？头版头条，整张版面全都是你，还有你的照片诶。挺帅的啊。这墨镜，这一身黑，真帅气，活脱脱的终结者啊。”Minho端着报纸抖啊抖，抑制不住的兴奋。护目镜都从他的头发上滑下来。

“嗯。”Newt有一搭没一搭的应声，“对了科学家协会那边怎么说？”

Minho将报纸随手一丢，躺在太师椅上翘着二郎腿，“我大清早来看你，你竟然都不关心我。我们机械师的兄弟情呢？”兰花指，帕掩泪，他说法的方式超级具有舞台剧的感觉。“哦~Newt，你竟然一点都不关心我们的兄弟情，你这个无情无义无理取闹的男人，我要用小拳拳捶你胸口，哼~~”说话的方式简直像昨天话剧里那个矫情妖艳的大公爵。

Newt翻了个白眼，手上的动作丝毫不停，“明明是你一大早就过来无情无义无理取闹，别做作了，我可不吃你这一套啊。报纸上的小道消息少管，快告诉我，文森特答应了吗？”

Minho放弃了演戏，转回正常，“一点玩笑都开不了，Newt你也太严肃了吧，一点贵族的幽默感都没有。真不搞懂Thomas为啥会喜欢你这样的。”Minho抱怨归抱怨，吩咐的事情却不会忘，“嗯，他答应出庭作证。”

“Newt，回家。”Thomas说的短短四个字，简短有力，伴着贵族压迫式的气息。Minho羡慕的又开始妖艳大公上身，“啊，我好酸啊。有夫如此，夫复何求。”

“Minho——！你又在瞎说什么呢？”Gally走进来。白衬衫、绿夹克、牛仔裤配帆布鞋，标准的米国打扮。“我从米国回来，难道是回来听你大白天演话剧的吗？真搞不懂你是凭什么做到机械师的位置的。”

Minho翻了个白眼，“我可是凭自己本事的。倒是你，大摇大摆的回来，不怕被请喝茶吗？”

Gally是个平民，还是一个懂机甲的平民。三年前，伪造贵族身份顺利进入机甲科学家协会的Gally在事业如日中天的时候被匿名举报，因此遭到了东印度公司的追捕。在众人的帮助下，他成功引渡到米国，获得米国公民的身份，这才躲开了帝国的追捕。

在帝国，平民禁止接触机甲。

Gally被Minho盯得有些不自在，轻咳几声壮壮胆，“我这次不是一个人回来的。我是和米国大使一起来的。有事情找Newt。”

“米国看起来还不错嘛。”Minho晃着腿，虽然嘴上不依不饶，但打心眼里替Gally高兴。Thomas若有所思的将Newt抱在怀里，不安的蹭着。Newt伸出手，给他顺毛，“该不是和这次上诉有关？”

“是的，”Gally递给Newt一份文件，“我这次代表米国机甲协会邀请你的加入。只要你同意，你的待遇和我一样，首席机甲师，外加永久的米国绿卡。”

永久绿卡意味着永远的米国国籍。在大洋对面那片自由的大陆上，还没有贵族和平民的严格区分。不管是什么身份，大家都可以自由的选择所有的职业。除此以外，美国的科学家协会大概是全大陆科学家最向往的地方。独立于任何组织之外的学会，有着自由的研究方向、充足的研究资金，甚至还有个人研究室，不用在闹哄哄的车间内挤成一团。Newt对这些渴望已久。他拿起又放下，反反复复的捏着文件，最终还是摇摇头，“现在不行，等我打完官司。”

Gally也不急，“也行，正好我也想看看他们的丑陋嘴脸。”

Minho不乐意了，“喂，要不要把帝国想的这么坏啊，怎么说也是你们的祖国啊。”他想反驳，却发现自己的话苍白的镜像一张一捅就破的白纸。无力的语言只能反反复复的强调“祖国”二字。然而帝国亏欠Gally太多，东印度公司亏欠Gally太多。

“如果我赢了，就不需要走了。”话虽这么说，Newt却依旧紧紧攥着着协议书。

Gally扫了一眼他攥着协议的手，冷静又残酷的将事实陈述：“不会的，东印度公司这个庞大的托拉斯的实际掌权着是代表国家的皇室。除非皇室倒了，不然绝不可能出现你希望的情况。”

Newt有些挣扎，“法国已经推翻了。听说他们的起义军开着最新的机甲，进攻皇宫，夺得了政权。我们或许也可以，或许可以直接自上而下实行君主立宪啊。”

“不要天真了，”Gally倚在桌边，给自己点了支烟，缓缓的吐出，“那已经是2个月前的消息了。现在的情况是，法国皇室利用皇室研究院的秘密武器，凡尔赛机甲打败了起义军。又重新开始了帝国主义。帝国主义的本质不过是资本的高度集中。绝对不会分半分给别人的。而作为新崛起的米国，现在的机会还算多。”淡灰色的烟将Gally笼罩在一种绝望的氛围中。Newt不安的皱眉。

Thomas不安的拉住Newt，给了他一个安心的眼神，“Newt，我们回家。Gally谢谢你的协议，如果我们诉讼失败了，会考虑的。”

“没问题，我理解。谁愿意背井离乡啊。”Gally对着天花板的吊灯吐了口烟。袅袅升起的烟，将绝望染成灰色，慢慢的，在房间中弥散开来，“顺便提一句，Thomas我建议你有时间去看一下你父亲。他最近很不好过。”

Thomas的父亲是帝国的外交官，有着出色的政绩。然而在最近的上议院会议上，因为多次提出君主立宪的提议，现在被女王冷落中。作为家族私生子的Thomas，和父亲的关系不好也不坏。他点点头，表示知道了。

Gally的下一个消息，在Thomas的心上埋下了一个定时炸弹，“你父亲给你办好了米国移民。他打算下周就将你送到米国。”

Thomas看着他，好奇他是怎么知道的。

“米国现在在扩张中，除了机甲师，还有你这种优秀的机甲驾驶师也是招揽的对象之一。所以你父亲提的申请很快就通过了。时间不早了，我还要回大使馆，先走了。”Gally走的潇洒，就像当年离开帝国一样，不带任何留念。

Minho插不上嘴，他不希望大家就这么去米国，也不希望自己离开帝国。他犹犹豫豫的看向Newt，踌躇许久也想不出要说什么。

Thomas带着Newt一起回家了。实验室里Minho对着Gally曾经留下的机甲“鬼火兽”号，静静的发呆。

斑驳的铁锈，配着丑陋的外观，似乎宣泄着Gally当年的愤怒。


	2. Chapter 2

回到家，Thomas不安的蹭着Newt。Newt揉了揉对方凌乱的头发，“安心啦。这次庭审我们应该会成功。”安慰性的话，不知道是安慰自己还是安慰Thomas。他不敢表现出不安，害怕会影响到Thomas。每一次，他只要有一点点不安的感觉，Thomas总是能受到影响。Newt只能抱住自己的爱人，用肌肤相亲来传达信息。而此时，Thomas总能奇迹般的安静下来。这次也不例外。

“Newt，要不我们直接去米国吧。”Thomas捏着Newt的协议书，将头埋在对方的小腹上，“我不想让Gally经历过的事情再在你身上重演一遍。”

Newt淡淡的笑了，接着揉着已经被自己揉成鸡窝的头，“我们一定会没事的。”

气氛尴尬，两个人同时不说话。夜晚微凉，淡淡月光。Newt哼唱起不知名的小调，希望能找寻解决办法。

开庭前三天，Thomas带着Newt回家一趟。曾经神采奕奕的父亲早生华发，苍老了很多。Thomas面对他有一种陌生的熟悉感。父亲看到Newt的时候，淡淡的叹了口气，“Thomas，如果你真的喜欢他。那你们就走吧。尽快去美国，在开庭前就去。立刻、马上就走。”父亲突然变得暴躁，几乎是要将Thomas赶出门去。

“父亲，您怎么了？你之前一直反对我和Newt在一起啊？”父亲突如其来的转变让Thomas有些不习惯。他不由得多问一句。

没想到父亲突然像炸了毛一样，狠狠地将被子砸向Thomas。瓷杯触地，粉身碎骨。溅起的碎片，擦着Thomas的脸划过，留下一道细小微痛的口子。碎了一地的杯子，就好像他们的关系。一如既往，Thomas愤然离去，直奔门口站着的Newt。

对于Thomas和父亲的吵架，Newt早已经见怪不怪。他简单的处理了伤口，“说吧，这回又是什么事？”

“我——算了，回家吧。”Thomas不让Newt分心，将自己和父亲的吵架隐瞒了。

Newt也不多问，尽可能的给他安慰，“庭审加油，我相信正义终将会站在我们这边。”

他说的眉飞色舞。阳光下的Newt，金色头发闪闪发光，耀眼的就像书里的王子一般。Thomas紧紧的盯着他看。不是贵族又怎样？谁说平民就不能和贵族在一起？谁说平民就不能研制出厉害的机甲？眼前这个人不就创造了这些个奇迹。自己也要努力了，努力和他肩并肩看最美的风景。Thomas暗暗起誓。他上前抱住Newt。Newt也紧紧回抱住。明天决定了他们的生死去留。两个人对抗整个国家机构，无论成败，他们面对的都将是整个机构的怒火。唯一可以接纳他们的科学家协会，此刻也因为东印度公司的财力压制而按兵不动。他们就像泉涸中分两条鱼鱼，相呴以湿，相濡以沫。

开庭当日。

法院门口人山人海。阴沉沉的天也盖不住媒体的镁条闪光灯的亮度。律师团，公诉人早已在保安的护送下进入了法庭。当主角——Newt和Thomas亮相时，立刻有秃鹰一般的记者蜂拥而上，架着长枪短炮一顿轰炸。他们紧紧的攥着彼此的手，从记者的围堵之中挤过去。

法官三声锤响，庭内一片肃静。评审团和听证席上清一色的黑高帽、黑西装的乌鸦绅士。女王和她的丈夫安静的坐在第一排。黑色扮相，华丽又不失严肃，很好的体现了皇家的风范。最为讽刺的是，在法庭内观众席竟然同议会一样，俨然分成了两派。女王身后的，都是保皇派，东印度公司几个实际掌权的大佬就坐在最显眼的位置。另一边，可怜兮兮的挤着的是立宪派。Thomas的父亲就缩在最不起眼的角落里。

先是开场陈述。Newt总结了几点，大致就是东印度公司长期压榨科研经费，导致科学家协会很多先进的研究被叫停，导致机器设备远远落后于欧洲其他国家。同时，东印度公司高度垄断的操作，导致原料成本虚高。加上大量贪污腐败，以次充好，这才导致印度洋战争的失败，一百多万名英国士兵命丧大海。

证据一出，顷刻间法庭内一片哗然。印度洋战争的失败，导致帝国直接丢失了对印菲越的控制权。就连帝国最新一代的机甲“Ben”也被米法联军打成了筛子，报废在印度洋上。数百万的士兵在异国他乡丧命。无耻的流氓联军甚至还打捞起残骸，研发出了新一代的机甲。这就导致日不落的帝国在海上的霸权不断被打击。而罪魁祸首的，竟然是全国最高集团——东印度公司。Newt每呈上一份证据，都引起一阵喧哗。挖到猛料的记者们一个个伸长了脖子，奋笔疾书，恨不得化身为打字机，将庭上所有的话都一字不差的记录下来。

女王看着一份份递交上去的证据，皱皱眉。黑色面纱遮住了她所有的表情。Newt看了眼她身后的那些趾高气昂的财团首领们，暗暗地捏紧了拳头。你们这些蛀虫，我一定会让你们得到应有的惩罚。

法官见Newt走神，锤了三下，“控方陈述结束了。辩方，你有什么需要补充的吗？”Newt安静的坐下，面上波澜不惊，却紧紧的拽住了Thomas的手。

辩方律师代表詹森站起身。嘴角的弧度微微上扬，神鬼莫测的表情，带着迷人而致命的微笑。他看了看手里的材料，上扬嘴角，优雅的转身，“控方承认这些罪状——”意犹未尽的长音，吊起了所有人的胃口。媒体们伸长了脖子，等着他接下来的话。认罪还是不认罪，詹森的每句话，都影响着案件的走势、帝国的发展。空气里似乎悬着一根绷紧的蛛丝，一点点压力似乎就要断了。

詹森却玩儿味的笑了，“辩方否认这些罪状，我这里有证据可以证明控方的说的这些罪状与东印度公司无关。”

意料之中。Newt和Thomas不以为意。媒体也没有着急记录。詹森接着说：“控方的这些罪状和东印度公司没有关系。和我的股东们也没有关系。他们只是投资人。贪污腐败的另有其人。至于控方所说的——东印度公司直接导致了印度洋战争的失败更是无稽之谈。众所周知，印度洋航线一直是东印度公司重要的运输航线。丢失了航线的主权，东印度公司损失了20%的利益。难道他是故意失败，好让自己的利益收到损失吗？”

似乎有道理，评审团有些人微微侧目。

“反对！”Thomas忍不住站起来反驳，“他这是混淆视听！没有证据。”

詹森依旧保持那抹微笑，看着法官大人。法官敲了三下锤，“反对无效，控方坐下。辩方继续说。”

“我——”Thomas不甘心，还想继续说，Newt拉住了暴躁的他。法庭上的一举一动都会影响评审团对他们的看法，从而影响审判的结果。现在不是吵架的时候。一切反驳都要等到答辩的时候。Thomas不甘心的坐下。

詹森得意的一笑，“同时，我方还要指责控方对我们的污蔑。印度洋战争的失败并不是东印度公司的责任。这边是军事法庭最新的检验结果。除了有部分残次品混入了军用机甲中，其他都是完美的成品。控方说的第二条，东印度公司导致机甲战争的失败并不成立。我的陈述结束了。”

法官端详着詹森提交的证据，“证据不假。”

怎么可能？Thomas和Newt对视一眼，明明他们拿到的才是真正的数据。开庭前的短短五天，东印度公司竟然这么快就打通了军方，造假了一份证据吗？

伦敦城的上空，阴云正浓。


	3. Chapter 3

法官再次吹响他手里的小锤，“肃静肃静，我们开始辩论。首先是辩方的证人——Chuck。传Chuck上庭。”

Gally有些不安，“Chuck可以吗？他太胆小了。”

同样躲在角落里的Minho不服气，“能出庭就已经够大胆的了。面对凶兽，越是有勇气，气势上就能至少赢过对方一筹。如果是我，我也要要做敢于揭露丑恶的勇士。”

Gally打断他的话，“说的这么好听，怎么不见你上庭？”

Minho翻了个白眼，“你不也是，还穿的这么黑，带个大墨镜，把自己捂得严严实实的。你有资格说我嘛！”

Gally也翻了个白眼，可惜被大墨镜遮住了，“我只是防止被认出来，添麻烦。被通缉的又不是你。”

Minho语塞，只能用看庭审搪塞过去。就在他俩私下拌嘴的时候，Chuck已经哆哆嗦嗦的做到了证人席，宣读誓言。Newt安慰他不要紧张，如实回答。胖Chuck点点头，脸上的肉连带着一起抖动，软乎乎憨态可掬，看着就是一个老实人。

“Chuck，请你如实回答，东印度公司是不是要你做阴阳账本？他们让你做这样的账本是做什么用途？请放心，这里是法庭他们一定会给你一个公道的。还请你如实说出。”

Newt的声音和好听，有种能让人安静下来的能力。Chuck在他循循善诱的问话中逐渐平静下来。“是的，他们让我做假账。他们说——”

“不好意打断一下，”詹森立刻站起来，走到法庭中间，“Chuck先生，请问您能明确说一下‘他们’是谁？法庭上不能出现这样含糊不清的字眼，不然就是作伪证，这可是要判刑的。还请见谅。”

詹森的话音刚落，Chuck肉肉的脸上就开始淌汗。这个说出上头的名字，那自己恐怕不只是失业这么简单了。硬碰硬对上东印度公司，自己怕是要连命都要没有了呀。到时候全境追捕，自己就算有Thomas留的假身份证件也跑不了。如果现在改口的话，不光对不起哥们儿，还有可能因为作伪证被判入狱，这真的是左右为难。他忍不住掏出手绢，颤颤巍巍的擦着怎么都擦不完的汗。

Newt看出了他的顾虑，立刻上前一步，挡住了詹森阴森森的目光，“反对。法官，他现在是在要挟我的证人进行内部举报。”

“反对有效，辩方请你换个问题。”

詹森回到他的位置上，“我没有问题，请辩方继续。”

Chuck擦擦汗，哆哆嗦嗦的接续着，“他们从我们这里进的都是低劣的货色，但开票都让我们按照机甲装备最高级的装备价钱开的。我怕以后摊上事说不清数，就做了两本账本。”

法官看了眼对应的文件，“辩方，你有什么要问的吗？”

詹森不慌不乱的起身，“没有，证人说的大部分都是事实。” 

这难道就是承认了？这么快就承认贪污以次充好？之前还在辩解和公司无关，现在竟然承认了。这是自己在打自己的脸吗？Newt和Thomas不安的看着他。詹森勾起的唇角越发的危险，“法官大人，我需要传唤新证人。”

新证人？！

哪里来的新证人？Newt和Thomas心里的那根弦不由得紧绷了一下。

“传证人。”法官不慌不忙的擦了一下他的眼镜，非常有耐心的等着新证人的到席。新证人迈克走进来，Thomas认出他是东印度公司的一个小采购，他们见过。这个小采购白天替东印度公司跑腿采购，一到晚上就带着他藏得材料去黑市上倒卖。Newt之前想要买材料做研究的时候，Thomas就在黑市上找过他。他还是一如既往的缩头缩脑，仿佛下水道里见不得光的老鼠。哆哆嗦嗦的宣誓，他还一边偷偷瞄着詹森。黑黢黢的眼睛里满是惊慌和委屈。Thomas可以确定，他们肯定有什么见不得人的交易！

“证人，你有什么要说的吗？”法官的例行询问，却在此刻吸引了所有人的注意力。

迈克点点头，“材料店老板Chuck说的没错。我是来举报这件事的主谋的。所有的事情都是科学家协会的会长文森特的指示。他逼我这么干，如果我不敢他就炸平我家。法官大人，我都是被逼的。”他说的情真意切，仿佛是下了巨大的决心似的。他还不是抹抹眼角，仿佛真的有眼泪。

Thomas气不过，猛地站起来，“你胡说！有证据么？”

詹森好笑的看着他，“控方，庭审之上还请你冷静。迈克还没拿出你的证据呢。”

Newt皱着眉将Thomas拽下。这下可不好了。如果没有新证人，下一个出庭的就是会长文森特，他将代表科学家协会出庭作证东印度公司对机甲师的压制行为。并递交机甲检查报告，证明东印度公司以次充好，导致印度洋战争的失败。却没想到半路杀出这个叫迈克的人，直接将他们的证人转化成涉案嫌疑人。太不利了。

Thomas想上前理论，Newt赶紧揽住他的肩膀，示意他稍安勿躁，现在可不是逞义气的时候，还是要想想怎么做。

缩在后排的MInho气的只拍大腿，“怎么可以。他们怎么可以这样污蔑一个好人。Gally你不生气吗？”

“我为什么要生气？我和文森特又不熟。”Gally将MInho抓皱的袖子慢慢捋平。

Minho委屈，“可这样下去，Newt就要输了。”

Gally淡淡的扫了一眼对方，“这场官司肯定打不赢。东印度公司已经是财力和权利高度集中的垄断财团了。已经隐隐有些要超过皇室的样子了。政府在他们面前，不过是他们的附庸。今天的审判不过是走走过场，听说评审席的几个人已经被他们打点好了。”

Minho惊讶又难过，“怎么你比我知道的还多？Newt和Thomas他们要怎么办啊？整个伦敦都没有人愿意为他们辩护。他们知道这场官司必败吗？”他不安的看向控方席位上的两个互相依靠的人，担心不已。在清一色的黑乌鸦中，他们异常的显眼，孤傲又无助。

Thomas被Newt这么一拽，瞬间冷静下来，“光有人证还不够，你又物证吗？证人迈克，你能证明你说的完全都是事实，没有遗漏的吗？”

证人还没有开口，詹森递给他一份文件，“昨天递交的新证据，证据第517号，迈克所有的交易记录。上面每一笔的签名都是文森特的。”

Thomas和Newt急速的翻阅起来，詹森接着陈述，“证人迈克有几张的习惯，他的每一笔记录都会记得清清楚楚的。这是他提供的证据。上面都是文森特本人的亲笔签名。原始文件都已经交给检方封存了。大家现在看到的都是复印本。”

法官拨了拨他的老花眼镜，“控方还有什么要问的吗？”

Thomas和Newt并没有抬头，继续快速的翻阅着所有的记录。法官等不及了，再一次敲响了他的锤子，“控方，还有什么要问的吗？”

Thomas和Newt越翻越急，法官还有最后一次询问的机会，如果在此之前再找不出破绽，这个证据就会成为板上钉钉的铁证。怎么办？要怎么办？

詹森站在位置上，嘴角的弧度微微上扬。法官已经不耐烦了。他看到法官抬起那双皱巴巴的手，摸到了他的小木锤。磨得光滑的木色小锤被轻轻举起，马上就要落下了。很好，这场审判马上就要结束了。

庭外的伦敦城，雷鸣阵阵。


	4. Chapter 4

小木锤再次敲响，“控方——”

“我们有疑问！”还没等法官的话说完，Thomas就猛地站起来打断了他说的话。

法官不满的皱眉，“问。”

“证人迈克，我想问你，你确定这是文森特本人的签名吗？不是别人伪造或者代替他写的吗？”

白痴一般的问题，真是浪费时间。庭上的每一个人都在心里骂着Thomas。

詹森好笑的提出反对，“反对，问题无效。”

Thomas立刻回应，“反对反对。”

法官听的有些头疼，重重的敲了他的木槌，“问题有效，控方的问题请证人回答。”

迈克当然反对了，“是文森特亲自签的。”

Thomas并没有听他的回答，他只是想拖延时间，让Newt找到破绽。他知道，Newt肯定可以的。果不其然，Newt发现了破绽。他贴着Thomas的耳朵将自己的发现告诉他。Thomas点点，Newt拍拍的他的肩，“Tommy，加油。”

詹森不由的皱眉，难道他们真的发现了什么吗？Thomas得意走过他，“法官大人，这份证据是伪造的！”

伪造证据！戏剧性的一幕出现了，当庭指出了伪造证据。竟然光靠眼睛就看出了笔记伪造，Newt到底是何方神圣？他又是如何看出的呢？

“复印件上，签名的边上有淡淡的白线。人在紧张的状态下描线都会出现这样的手误。”Thomas拿起两张纸开始当庭演示，“大家看，我在照着描笔记也会出现这样的细线。并且一边人签名，是非常流畅，线条会出现两头尖中间粗的情况。而这些证据上的签名，印到下面纸张的笔记痕迹却都是一样粗细的。很明显的伪造的。控方要求对这份证据的真伪提出异议！伪造证据是要判刑的！”

“不是我，是他们逼着我干的。我不要坐牢。都是他们逼我，如果不按找他们吩咐的做，他们就要给我安上盗卖国家财产的罪名，我不要。我不要！”胆小的迈克一听要坐牢，立刻吓得什么都招了，却被警方强制压下去了，庭后再审。詹森愤恨的看着这个成事不足败事有余的混账，心里早已将对方骂了千百遍，可脸上还是装着一副什么都不知道的惊惶样。看来是要用出杀手锏了。

Thomas和Newt相视一笑，至少他们现在是赢了。只要文森特出庭，他们就可以翻盘了。法庭外轰鸣的雷神，磅礴的大雨丝毫遮掩不了他们的兴奋。詹森依旧那副高深莫测表情。法官轻轻敲锤，“传证人文森特上庭。”没有人出现。Newt和Thomas不安起来，难道文森特路上出事了？控方桌子下，十指相扣的手我的更紧了，他们能清晰地感受到对方手心渗出的汗水。

法官再一次捏起了他的小锤锤，Newt和Thomas却感觉法官捏住的是他俩的心脏。锤子再次落下。伴着惊雷，让他们愈发不安，不由得向彼此靠的更近了。

“传证人，文——森——特——”法官的心情似乎也像这雨天一样，强忍着自己心里的不耐烦。迟迟不见证人来的法官准备第三次敲锤，宣布本案延期了。“证人文森特——”

法官的话再一次被打断，这次打断他的是突然闯进来，淋得像落水狗一样的警方，“证人文森特，刚刚发现死在大街上了。”

法庭的空气瞬间凝固。所有人都难以置信。Minho垂头丧气，Gally拉低了他的帽檐。Newt难以置信的靠在Thomas的肩头上。难道一切都这么结束了吗？

文森特的死亡，难道是这场审判的句号？

詹森的嘴角微微上扬，一切都是定局了。Newt不甘心，Thomas也不甘心。他们还有事情没做，他们想做的事情还没有做。无论如何，他们都一定要打破东印度公司的垄断。Newt站起来，“我要作证！我要成为证人作证。”

控方变证人？着实稀奇，大家都在等着下文。詹森却微微一笑，“反对，他的证据不可信。他是一个BRTA，却隐瞒身份混入了只有Omega才能胜任的机甲师中。这么重要的事情他都能说谎，如何保证他的证词是真的？”

最深的秘密被人挖出来，Newt脸上的血色刷的一下全部褪去。他连站直的力气都没有，摇摇晃晃的，在Thomas的支撑下才能勉强站稳。

“法官大人，我想要您当庭逮捕这名越级混入机甲师的beta。”

“同——”

“我不同意！”Thomas再一次打断法官大人的话，“我可以用驾驶师的名誉担保他的证词。”

詹森此刻毫无顾忌的放肆笑起来，“你一个包庇犯罪的人有什么资格？”

“我有资格。”Gally举着两份文件从人群中走过来。Minho看着他远去的身影，仿佛带着圣光。“尊敬的法官大人，贵国无权扣留Newt和Thomas这两个人。因为他们已经成为米国公民，享有外籍公民保护法，你们无权随意拘留。本案件也将成升级为跨国案件。”

法官看向评审团。评审团席位上的人交头接耳一番后，派出了代表，“评审团本着公平公正的原则，将此次案件升级为跨国案件，延期审理。具体时间等通知。”

结果一出，众人神色各异的散了。记者们冒着大雨孜孜不倦的记录着大家离去的样子。当Newt和Thomas走出法庭的那一刻面对着的不是记者们的镁光灯，而是一整排的帝国白鸽机甲。

“叛国者Newt、Thomas和Gally听着，立刻投降，帝国可以饶你们不死。投降不杀。”

他们是要死在了吗？

雨愈发的大了，Newt和Thomas从未觉得伦敦的雨竟然带着刺骨的寒冷。


	5. 双结局

*（A结局）

Gally冷笑，“这是打算彻底不要脸了？法律手段管不了，就直接强制执法吗？以前在我身上发生过的事情，这是打算再来一遍吗？”

白鸽队长Eva一身白衣，缓缓从队伍中走出来，“你太小瞧我们了。”

“这两个人已经是美国高级公民了，你现在的举动就是在向美国宣战。望队长三思一下你的举动。”

“之前你就用这一招逃跑过一次，你觉得我们还会继续放任你们叛国吗？”

湿漉漉的空气紧张而沉重。无情的大雨砸下来，打出战鼓般的响声，一触即发，剑拔弩张。Thomas不由自主的捏紧了Newt的手。

他在紧张。

Gally回头，“大黄蜂呢？”

大黄蜂是Thomas的战斗机甲，跟着他出生入死甚至还一获得过帝国勋章。而现在，Thomas苦笑一下，“早就被回收走了。”

Gally一副“我就知道”的神情，“没事，看我的。”说完，他在众人的惊愕下，将一个亮白还发着光的小球抛向空中。只见电光闪过几下，小球瞬间涨大了，还长出了六只触角，两个大獠牙。原本亮白的外观也被黑色替代，暗黑的烤漆让人不寒而栗。“Thomas，驾驶技术你没忘吧？”他跳上机甲笑着问，“敢不敢来开我的鬼火兽号？”

“没有！怎么不敢！”Thomas一把将Newt带入机甲内部，熟门熟路的在伦敦的街上驾驶起鬼火兽。六只脚的鬼火兽在伦敦城内奔跑着，竟然比那些安装了最新推进器的白鸽号还要快。旋转，跳跃，鬼火兽这个灵活的庞然大物竟然躲过了白鸽们的集火猛攻。

Thomas左手在控制屏上上下翻飞，快如闪电；右手抓着操作杆，左右切换，一顿操作猛如虎。“怎么样？我的技术一点没退化吧。”他得意的冲着Gally炫耀，只换来对方的白眼。

“Gally，你这是用的什么材料，白鸽的子弹打在上面竟然只有擦伤。”Newt神采奕奕的研究着鬼火兽号内的数据参数，和庭上的他判若两人。

“到了米国我再告诉你。逃命要紧。”Gally和Newt不断的调整着数据，让鬼火兽一直保持在巅峰的水平。

Thomas凭着自己对着伦敦的记忆，驾着六条腿的怪物在伦敦奔跑跳跃，上下翻飞，瞬间就来到了国境边。

但是一片广袤的大海拦住他们的去路。

“怎么办？”Thomas束手无策，机甲只要进水都会有损伤。更何况从帝国到米国有着一片宽广的海域。就算游过去也要好几天。

“左手边，按一下。”

Thomas依言，按下后，鬼火兽瞬间收起了他的腿，化身成了一个圆圆的飞行器。推进器蓄力后，他们立刻弹了出去，在大海上高速前行。

Gally得意的拍了拍面板，“怎么样？我的改进不错吧。”Thomas给他树了个大拇指。

还有三天，他们就将到踏上米国的大陆。伦敦的审判也将会因为他们的缺席而直接作废。但是雪泥鸿爪，雁过留声。帝国的人民并不会忘记这场“失败”的审判。

*（B结局）

Gally冷笑，“这是打算彻底不要脸了？法律手段管不了，就直接强制执法吗？以前在我身上发生过的事情，这是打算再来一遍吗？”

白鸽队长Eva一身白衣，缓缓从队伍中走出来，“你太小瞧我们了。”

“这两个人已经是美国高级公民了，你现在的举动就是在向美国宣战。望队长三思一下你的举动。”

“之前你就用这一招逃跑过一次，你觉得我们还会继续放任你们叛国吗？”

湿漉漉的空气紧张而沉重。无情的大雨砸下来，打出战鼓般的响声，一触即发，剑拔弩张。Thomas不由自主的捏紧了Newt的手。

他在紧张。

Gally回头，“大黄蜂呢？”

大黄蜂是Thomas的战斗机甲，跟着他出生入死，甚至还一起获得过帝国勋章。“驾驶师绝对不会丢下他的机甲的。”

说着，他打了个响指，伴着轰鸣声，一辆黄黑条纹的跑车冲破白鸽的重重包围闯了进来。Z字路线，帅气摆尾，它稳稳当当的停在了法院大门口。紧接着，这辆车开始解体重构，站了起来，楼房那么高的汽车人出现在众人面前。橙黄发量的外漆在暴雨中格外显眼。蓝色的大眼睛又萌又可爱。它屈膝蹲下，让Thomas三人跳入驾驶舱。

驾驶舱也很独特。没有繁杂的控制板，多如星海的控制键，取而代之的是一个装满炫酷的灯光的豪华舞池，还有一台打碟机。Gally难以置信的看向Newt，“你确定这是机甲控制室？”Newt笑笑，给他递上了一副耳机。自己则背起地上那把刻着他名字的贝斯。Thomas此刻也熟练的戴上耳机，站在打碟机前。Gally一头雾水的推到边上，等着看两个人准备奇迹。

“在我的BGM里没人能打败我！”伴着动感的音乐，Thomas和Newt开始了只属于他们的双人合奏。Newt双手翻飞，从指缝间倾泻的节奏拨人心弦。跟着Newt旋律的指引，Thomas默契的配合着打碟的动作，动感而震撼的音符交织碰撞。《WannaBe》的节奏回响在整个驾驶室里。

Gally惊讶的发现，伴着这些节奏，大黄蜂竟然开始舞动起来。轻巧的的耸肩，性感的抛媚眼撅屁股，雨声成了伴奏。法院门口的开阔地仿佛成了他们得天独厚的舞台。对面被舞姿震惊的白鸽们沉浸在这一场华丽的舞姿中无法动弹。

合奏结束，Thomas一跺脚，大黄蜂平底腾跃而上，直冲九重云霄，消失的无影无踪。只有《WannaBe》的节奏还回荡在空中。

帝国的人民并不会忘记这场“失败”的审判，以及最后这场华丽的表演。

（THE END）


End file.
